Today, companies, in particular large companies, are equipped with a complex IT (information technology) infrastructure. Employees of these companies normally have computers at their workplaces which are interconnected by a network architecture such as, for example, the Intranet or Internet, and access central data and resources. The individual computers and the network architecture are administered in many cases by a manufacturer or distributor of the IT infrastructure of the company. The IT infrastructure is normally administered or configured via remote control. In the process of a remote maintenance of this type, it may be necessary to exchange files such as software installation files between a remote maintenance computer of the manufacturer and a computer of an employee of the company. Various requirements apply to a file exchange of this type in terms of a controlled and secure data flow, for example, without manipulation of the file by an unauthorized third party.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a working method for a system for the secure provision of a file of a first computer of a first network for retrieval by a second computer of a second network and a system in which a controlled and secure data flow is guaranteed.